Large organizations, such as commercial organizations, financial organizations or public safety organizations may conduct numerous transactions with other parties such as customers, users, suppliers or other persons on a daily basis. Before executing a transaction, many interactions may occur between organization representatives and the other parties to confirm and understand the desired terms of the transaction, such as quantity and price. Organizations may require manual processing of the transactions terms in order to verify that the terms agreed to in the interaction match the terms of the actual transaction. For example, in a trading floor setting, customers may request a trade to be made on their account and describe the desired trade to a trader. The trader may enter the trade order into a system, which may first be sent to a processing office to record and verify that the transaction is correct. After receiving confirmation, the processing office may then settle the trade and fulfill contractual obligations related to the trade. Similar steps may occur with any large organization handling a large volume of transactions. A manual settlement process, by using a processing office and personnel to manually verify a transaction, may delay performance of contractual obligations if errors are found. Delays may be costly and risky for parties on both sides of a transaction. Trades with marginal errors may be allowed to settle, or trades with significant errors may not settle at all. Parties may be exposed to position risk, increased funding requirements that come with greater uncertainty in the manual settlement process, and claims or penalties.